Big Brother 9
Big Brother 9 is the ninth series of the British reality television series Big Brother currently airing on Channel 4 and E4. The series was launched on 5 June 2008, and it is due to run for 13 weeks until 5 September 2008. This series was rumoured to be started later than normal so that it did not clash with Britain's Got Talent, which was being aired on ITV during May. Auditions were held from 21 November 2007 to 25 January 2008. Housemates Sixteen housemates entered the House on launch night. Four housemates entered late, three have been evicted, and two have been ejected. Alexandra Alexandra Justine De-Gale is a 23-year-old accounts clerk from Croydon. She was raised as a Christian but converted to Islam. Belinda Belinda Harris-Reid is a 44-year-old theatre director from Exeter. She is married and has two sons. Dale Dale Howard is a 21-year-old student from Merseyside. He is a trainee teacher. Darnell Darnell Swallow is a 26-year-old songwriter from London. He is an albino. Dennis Dennis McHugh is a 23-year-old dance teacher from London. He was ejected on Day 23 for spitting in Mohamed's face. Jennifer Jennifer Clark is a 22-year-old mother from Chester-le-Street. She was evicted on Day 30. Kathreya Kathreya Kassiopa is a 30-year-old massage therapist from Welling. She is obsessed with cookies. Lisa Lisa Appleton is a 40-year-old sales rep. from Warrington. She is a former body-builder. Luke Luke Marsden is a 20-year-old student. He does not smoke, drink alcohol, or swear. Mario Sean Astbury aka Mario Marconi is a 43-year-old civil servant from Widnes. He has also appeared on Ant & Dec's Saturday Night Takeaway. Maysoon Maysoon Shaladi is a 28-year-old model from Syria. She speaks fluent Arabic. Michael Michael Hughes (born Aidan Worby) is a 33-year-old radio producer from Kilwinning. He was the first ever blind housemate. Mohamed Mohamed Mohamed is a 24-year-old toy demonstrator from London. He has twelve brothers and sisters. Nicole Nicole Cammack is Rex's girlfriend. She is a 19-year-old student from Surrey. Rachel Rachel Rice is a trainee teacher from Torfaen. She was a runner up in the Miss Wales contest in 2003; coincidentally, the contest was won by Imogen Thomas. Rebecca Rebecca Shiner is a 21-year-old nursery nurse from Coventry. Rex Rex Newmark is a 24-year-old chef from Hampstead. He comes from a wealthy family of restauranteurs. Sara Sara Folino is a 27-year-old personal assistant from London. She grew up in Australia. Stephanie Stephanie Joan McMichael is a 19-year-old student from Calderstones. She was disqualified from Popstars: The Rivals for being too young. Stuart Stuart Pilkington is a 25-year-old property developer from Cheadle Hulme. He has a 5-year-old daughter. Sylvia Sylvia Barrie is a 21-year-old student at the University of Derby who fled to the UK from Sierra Leone when she was 11. Controversy In the first week of the series, over 400 complaints were made about bullying by Alexandra, following an argument about cooking in the House. Alexandra was warned that some of her comments were threatening in nature, and on Day 14 she was ejected after apparently implying her intentions upon leaving the House. On Day 23, during an argument between most of the housemates (dubbed by fans as Spitgate and Fight Night Two), Dennis appeared to spit on Mohamed's face, though he later claimed that "nothing came out". Big Brother deemed his actions to be unacceptable, and he was then ejected from the House. During the argument, other housemates also conducted themselves in a way Big Brother deemed unnaceptable : Darnell lost his temper after Dennis spat at Mohamed and started shouting at housemates in the Luxury Bedroom, and then being restrained by Stuart, Dale, Lisa and Sylvia. Stuart and Dale were accused of being intimidating towards Rex and Mohamed. These, along with various other housemates, received formal warnings. During the argument, the live streaming was cut (similar to Fight Night from the 2004 series). Category:Big Brother UK